


Harry potter male reader insert

by 7394y63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7394y63/pseuds/7394y63
Summary: You never knew your parents and grew up in an orphanage and you had a boring life you went to a normal school with normal kids tough you never thought you fit in with the rest of the kids and you were about to find out why.
Kudos: 2





	1. The strange old man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so pls give feedback also I'm dutch and am not particularly good in English but il do my best.

Chapter one: The strange old man

It was raining as (Y/N) was walking to the orphanage after school. 

It was a boring day for (Y/N), school was boring the orphanage was boring his life was boring.  
when walking home (Y/N) noticed an old man in strange purple robes following after a while when (Y/N) was almost at the orphanage (Y/N) looked back but saw that the man was gone.  
(Y/N) walked inside and went straight to his room. 

when he got to his room though he saw the old man from before sitting at his bedside.  
Carefully (Y/N) walked inside.  
Ah (Y/N) the old man said allow me to introduce myself Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore though I would prefer Professor Dumbledore. 

(Y/N) was shocked how did you get in here he asked.  
That doesn't matter for the moment But since you are eleven I wanted you to give you this letter.  
What is it (Y/N) asked well every wizard who turns eleven is allowed to go to Hogwarts.

Normally you would just receive this letter by owl but since we have no record of your parents we decided to bring it our selves and ask you that.  
I never knew my parents (Y/N) said.  
Well, that's unfortunate but since you are a wizard you will go to Hogwarts and claim your place in the wizarding community.


	2. Diagon alley

Chapter two: Diagon alley

Shortly after a little chat at the orphanage dumbledor grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and apparated to Diagon Alley.   
(Y/N) was amazed at all the little shops, people in colorful clothing, or totally black, children running over the small streets.  
First, we need you to get your money at Gringotts dumbledore said. (Y/N) and dumbledore walked to Gringotts and went inside.  
(Y/N) was flabbergasted by the small creatures sitting in high desk counting money and gold. Dumbledoremspoke shortly to the small creature in the middle and after that went away for a short while. when Dumbledore came back he had a sack full of coins.

now we need to get you your supplies Dumbledore said. First, let's get you a wand. dumbledore and (Y/N) walked to a small shop called Ollivanders. when he came into the shop where an old man (Y/N) thought was Ollivander stood behind a register. Ah, and who might you be the Ollivander said. (Y/N) sir said (Y/N). well, let's find you a wand, shall we? the first five wands (Y/N) tried were almost directly taken back by Ollivander and after half an hour Ollivander said Interesting very interesting I only know of one wand that may suit you but it is already at Hogwarts I'm afraid. ask dumbledore about the wand of Merlin made out of English oak and the ten different cores. As (Y/N) walked out dumbledore said Interesting the wand of Merlin eh Its a very special wand. after they had gotten some ice cream and all the rest of (Y/N)s school stuff Dumbledore said I think its time to go tho the station.


End file.
